1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge that is mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device and has multiple strength-enhanced resilient flat washers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Many appliances and electronic devices have a base and a cover, for example notebook computers. A hinge is usually mounted between the base and the cover and pivots to open or close the cover. The conventional hinge has a stationary leaf, multiple resilient flat washers and a pintle. The stationary leaf is attached securely to the base and has a sleeve. The resilient flat washers are mounted securely in the sleeve. The pintle is mounted through the resilient flat washers and is attached securely to the cover. When the cover is pivoted to the base, the pintle is rotated relative to and rubs against the resilient flat washers to provide friction to hold the cover at any desired visual angle.
The resilient flat washers are thin to allow the user slightly adjust the friction easily. However, the thin washers have low strength. The resilient washers are easily broken after the pintle rubs against the resilient washers for a period of time. When some of the resilient washers are broken, the friction that is provided by conventional hinge is reduced and the user may have to replace the conventional hinge. Therefore, the conventional hinge cannot provide a stable friction over long term use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with multiple strength-enhanced resilient flat washers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.